Aishiteru, Itsumademo
by Tsuki to Taiyo
Summary: Series of One-shot with SHINOUXDAIKENJA pairings because this fandom don't have enough. In honor of all ShinDai lovers out there. Originally posted at livejournal. Read and Review
1. A King's Jewel

**Aishiteru, Itsumademo**

**I love you, forever**

**Pairings: Shinou x Daikenja**  
**Summary**: Shinou contemplates about his prized treasure

**One: A King's Jewel**

I had made history. I sealed Soushu, the greatest foe of the world. I had raised a country and I am now the king. I have everything a man can ask for; wealth and power. But for me, it is enough that I have my sage.

He is as graceful as a unicorn and more beautiful than any flower. He is my lovely sage with hair sleek, shiny and soft as it falls to his waist, it has the color of the night and has the scent of wild flowers. His eyes darker than coals and full of mystery and knowledge. They say, one can't have it all but it seems that he had both.

I had made history because he was at my side. I can never defeat Soushu without his strategies. I had raised a country because he knew I wanted to help my fellow Mazoku. The idea of him disappearing sends fear to the core of me. It was fear that I never felt when we sealed Soushu. I took me a short time after our victory against Soushu to discover my feelings.

I realize that I was strong because he was at my side. I was brave because I knew he would be there to correct me if I had made mistakes.

He is my jewel. My beautiful, cunning sage is my treasure. I am happy when he would smile at me. It was happiness that surpasses even the compliments and treasures that was given to me. I am a king because he is on my side. He is my strength, my voice. The person I love and will only love. My sage... only mine. No matter how many years I will never have any feelings stronger than this. He is my treasure, my jewel... And my only hope is that after this life... I will meet him again and loved him just as I do now.


	2. Someday, Surely

**Summary: Shinou watched as his sage wals the aisle as a bride**

**Two: Someday, Surely**

On the shadows, he drifted and casually looks as his sage (now in a woman's body) walks to the aisle

On the shadows, he drifted and casually looks as his sage (now in a woman's body) walks to the aisle. His/Her black hair twisted and held up with white flowers. His/her face was obscured by a thin white veil but his/her ebony eyes shone. His/Her dress is the color of pure snow. She was beautiful but he wondered if there is a reincarnation he was not. For in his eyes, the sage is still the most lovely creature.

_So it is true that all brides radiates a strange aura..._ he thought as he watched. He thought that his sage wouldn't have it but as he watched him/her smile he knew... his sage was no exemption. His sage had gone true to many ceremony like this but it was the first time that he had the courage to attend... behind the shadows. He knew everytime his sage will attend one for he can feel his guilt. Unseen to all eyes, he saw his sage's soon-to-be partner. He was a young man nervous looking at his soon-to-be wife.

He didn't feel jealousy nor anger, he was calm. His sage had smiled to the young man. With this smile, all anxiety, jealousy and anger had disappeared. His/Her smile was very different to the one that he had given him on their first lives. Yes, his/her smile had been gentle but the one he had given Shinou was full of care and love.

**"I love you**" he remembered his sage serene, gentle voice.

He is still the Sage's love and he knew it. This man maybe will own her body and heart for now but never his love and soul. It was something that kept him going... to conquer the darkness that was slowly swallowing him.

Instead of jealousy and bitterness, he felt emptiness. They had never had this kind of ceremony. They had planned it but again fate had been playful. And so here he is now, watching and he knew it was the only thing that he can do for now.

**But he knew... someday...surely... the day would come when he is no longer a spirit, he will held his sage again in his arms...** He heard words like "man..." "wife" and his sage had answered "Yes, father". And then the man... after that the old man had said "i hereby proclaim that you two are man and wife"

The people on the church cheered and the man said "You may now kiss the bride". The man lifted the veil and pressed his lips to his sage. He gripped his fist and he sighed.

Someday...

He knew it. He will held his sage again. He will be able to kiss him again. And finally, he will be able to say the words he didn't have the chance to say... even now...

"I love you..." he whispered but he knew his sage couldn't heard him. He float on the door.


	3. An indestructable love

**In honor of those ShinDai lovers who were broken hearted at the sudden news about Wolfram-sama's ancestor; Rufus Bielefeld**

**Three: An indestructable love**

Rufus Bielefeld is a woman

Rufus Bielefeld is a woman. She is warrior but a woman. She had loved his lord not as a servant but as a woman. The only problem is that… his lord loved somebody. And somebody is not her.

She can still remember the day when her lord came back with a Soukoku. He has long hair the color of night and eyes that looks like obsidian, the Great Sage, a Soukoku who has infinite knowledge in everything. He is supposed to be cursed. But even though she had reserved her heart for her lord, she can't help but to marvel at the beauty that person had possessed. His dignity, his grace, his elegance are all too good for a supposed to be cursed person.

His knowledge that saved them for more than a thousand times, his strategies that defeated Soushu himself and his beauty that captures the heart of his lord. She knew that even if she is a woman, she can never be the same level as this Soukoku. His Lord adored black… since childhood and his choice of steed and tactician is a proof of it. She maybe lovely but she can never be in the same caliber.

She had gone to accept it until… that faithful night. They had defeated Soushu and raised a country named… Shin Makoku. It was a night for celebration for another peace treaty. But on the morning she woke up. She found herself in the arms of his beloved. His strong arms wrapped around her body. The king woke up and was shocked himself. The door opened and they saw the Sage. His eyes showed pain and devastation.

The council had done this; there is some kind of medicine in the wine… She had gone to bear an heir for His Majesty… She was supposed to be happy. She is happy not until she heard a conversation.

"You had agreed on this?" Shinou's angry voice yelled.

"Yes…" the sage said quietly.

"WHY?? You know I only need you. You alone and nothing else. Why?"

"I'm sorry but the country needs a queen and an heir… I can never be or gave you that…"

There was silence and she peeked on the door. She saw Shinou hugging the Sage.

"You are a selfless person… my sage"

The Sage sighed and said "This country's happiness is your happiness and your happiness is my happiness."

"You are the only one… my sage"

"I know"

She was not shocked… she expected it. She really expected it. He is still in love with him. She can't compete with that. And what she didn't expect is the sudden conversation with the sage.

The Sage had kneeled to her…

She was surprised when he said "Your Highness…"

She turned her golden head away and said "Please don't… we both know that if anyone deserve the title it is you…"

The Sage still his black hair bowed said "I now… leave His Majesty… to you. I can be by his side but I will never be as close as you are… Rufus"

She sighed and said "I know…"

The Sage can't be as close to his lord. She is his concubine now. But no matter how close she is… how much attention she got from his lord… she will never have the king's love.

"Are you sure you are fine with this?" she asked.

The Sage stood up and said "I can… never give him what you can give…"

"Yet… you had given him something that I can in eternity could never give…"

The Sage stared at her and she smiled.

"Your love for him is indestructible. I maybe his concubine… I may give him an heir but I can never have his love. I doubt that even after four thousand years… he will still pick you over me. It just pained me to know the truth that even if I love him so much. I can never compare to yours. You had loved him enough to give him and his people to me… In that way… I can never give him anything as big as your sacrifice."

The Sage is a selfless person… She had accepted that Shinou will never love him. The Sage can have him dancing like a puppet in strings but… the sage had cut the strings and gave him to her personally. Truly… she had accepted it. She was not jealous instead she blames herself for being in the way. How life would be if the Sage had been a woman. Perhaps… perhaps after some years. They can have happiness. True happiness… She can only pray for them.


	4. Shinou's Secret Letter

**Four: Shinou's Secret Letter**

**To my sage,**

I know you must be wondering why I hid a letter under my bed and why it is address to you. I know that I would be far gone when you had read this. I hid it in a place only you would have the idea to search into. No person in Shin Makoku would have thought that the Original King would hide his most precious objects under his bed.

I had written this letter to tell you something that I never had the courage to say to you directly. I still remember the day we first met, how could I forget such sight? How could I forget such beauty; with his hair smooth as silk and what looks like piece of a starless night with his eyes that looks like two piece of coals yet sharp as diamonds.

I would never forget in eternity. It was the day I become your lord and you become my sage. I offered you none yet I received so many things. You had taught me so many things. You had fought with me and your once soft hands are now full of burns from healing me. You are like a flower even if you are in a place you don't wish to be, you can't move because of your roots. As fierce as a dragon yet as gentle as the soft wind, that is you my sage.

Do you remember the night before we sealed Soushu? I was afraid that everything will end, that everything you and I worked for will be gone, that we would be fail. It was the first time after so many years that I had shown weakness and I can only do so in your presence. I had cried in your lap and that was the last time I did so. I was terrified but just by having you on my side was enough to give me courage to face hell itself. You are like the moon which shines in the darkness. I would have failed without you. Your strategies, your advice and your presence is what made the campaign against Soushu to succeed.

You never failed to amaze me and having you at my side makes me very happy. I know I made it on your nerves every time I do some pranks or crack some jokes. But there is nothing more refreshing but to see your left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The campaign time is one of my best and worst memories. In that time, I had learned so many lessons, I had made friends and I had the chance to be closer to you. But it was also a horrible time; I had lost so many things. But you were there, I know you shield me from reality but you know some of the times, I had to protect you from it. "Reality is such a beautiful and horrible thing" you quoted. Yes, that is right.

When we defeated Soushu, again I feared that you would way from me. You had finished your part after all; it would be selfish of me to force you to be with me. But you never left my side. When we build a country, again, I was afraid but you were there and all of my fears disappeared. When I felt something was wrong with my body, that my soul had got Soushu, I was scared. I kept it a secret; I don't want you to blame yourself. But shrewd as ever, you noticed. We started to make plans and I can still see your face when I told you that I want you to kill me. If I would choose a hand to kill me, that would be you.

But what really unexpected is that night. I should have noticed it earlier. But I was late. That wine, it has a lust inducer. It was just a night filled with passion and nothing more! But… my cousin… why? Why Rufus? Why did you not go against it, my sage?

Is it just as the council said, to have my blood to continue? I should have told you earlier and let the whole world know. In that way, maybe that night is something I would have shared with you. Again, I was afraid that you would not have those kinds of emotions but damn fear… If I had told you would it be less painful? When I saw your eyes on that morning I saw my own pain and sadness. You told me I have to treat Rufus as my queen and love her.

Damn it! How the hell could I do that? When every time I close my eyes, only I closed my eyes, only you came to life? As Soushu engulfs me, it was something that saved me. Is this what the poets described as love? If it isn't then, there is no love in this world.

Rufus can have my blood but only you can have my heart.

I Love You, my Sage.

In the future, when you would seal my soul… what would you feel? Would you cry for me? I love you, my great sage. I can only love you. Do you love me? I can only see clues in your eyes. We shall be separated for a very long time but I solely believe that you would come back to me. It might take centuries or even millennia, but I know someday, we would be together again. If that time comes, I will not be afraid to say, I love you. If that time comes… I would hold you in my arms and have your sweet fragrance engulfs on me and I would never let you go. My Great Sage I would wait… And so until then… my beloved… Never forget… I love you

**Your lord, Shinou**


	5. Love for Eternity

**Five: Love for Eternity**

_Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. – Unknown_

He held no regrets on his tired, ancient heart. This life was fruitful and meaningful. Soushu was defeated and Shinou's soul finally has its rest. He felt no pain as he lost the feelings of his limbs. The Maou, his friend Shibuya Yuuri kneeled on his bed. His face scornful as he whispered "Thanks for everything, Murata" He had grown. He was no wimp now but a strong and just leader. It seems that Shinou really picked a good Maou. His consort stood on his side. At first, he was shocked of his choice but soon he accepted it. It was his plans from the start. Rather to have a painful and long end he chose the easy death.

The Genshi Miko, Ulrike, went to his side. Over the years, Ulrike had been like a younger sister to him. "Your Eminence, thank you. May you have a goof life ahead of you" He smiled. Yuuri and his consort steeped back. His consort put his hand on the king's soldier and his emerald eyes stared at him. He couldn't move his fingers and arms now.

He closed his eyes and on his mind, he was back at the time when the same poison took his lord's life. His eyes showed no regrets as his knees buckled and he fell on the floor. Like him, he chose a quiet and short death. But what made him feel all the pain at that time is the king's last words. His arms wrapped around his shoulder. His body stopped shaking and the sage supported his head. The two of them were kneeling on the floor. He remembered his deep voice whispering "My beloved Daikenja"

And now as he felt time was running out he whispered "Shinou…" He felt his energy drifting. He was afraid now. Four thousand years, he clings to his memories. His sanity depended on it. When he was in pain and when he was lonely, he will see his sapphire eyes and that was enough to comfort him. He was afraid that he would forget but he was already tired of living and remembering. If he would remember, all those things will come back… the war and deaths, all the suffering and sadness, but if he would forget, Shinou's smile, his clear laughter, his voice will vanish. Should he risk the chance? He now has the choice to finally rest… which would he chose?

He fount out later that no matter what he did, even if his mind dictated that he should take his rest, his hear would not agree. After all… his heart has reasons that reasons would never understand. He was born on a well-off family on a country south of Japan. His new parents are business people who held quite a big role on the sugar cane industry. He was born as a girl or should I say she?

On her childhood, she was known as a genius in everything but a complete weirdo. She refused the company of others and unusually quiet. But her parent never notice nor cared. It was enough for them that she was the perfect daughter. They were also too busy with their exporting business. The child didn't even bother to tell anyone about her dreams for the first thing that she remembered is that she will get burn if she told them about herself.

Her body is like a shell to a soul with four thousand years of sadness. She just kept on living. It would even matter if she would die tomorrow. It was until when her parents dragged her to the airport when she was fourteen.

Her parents attended a business party. She didn't even care. There are plenty of pre-teenagers here and the girls are busy chit-chatting to each other, comparing who had the most expensive jewelry or something.

"Idiots" she whispered as she sat on the corner. Then her father called her. She obeyed diligently and the man put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Clarkson, this is my daughter. Greet him politely, he is one of our biggest client, child" his father said sternly.

"Good evening, Mr. Clarkson. My name is Azalea Catherine Lopez. It's an honor to meet you" she said putting a fake smile.

The blonde, middle-aged man smiled back "She's a bright child". Her father was proud as ever had already started his monologue about her latest achievement. Somehow, she thought of Marion and Rumpelstlitskin. She just hopes that it would not spell trouble for her.

"What an impressive child!" Mr. Clarkson exclaimed. "Now, let me introduce my son… where is that child?"

"I am here father…" a voice, almost bored said. Her ebony eyes widened as she saw the teenager. That sapphire blue eyes, that sunlight colored hair, that smirk, that posture even that voice, she immediately recognize it…. Shinou

"Ah, there you are… this is my son… Stephan Clarkson"

"Good evening…" he said smiling or more like smirking.

She can't move. The music started playing. On her front is her beloved. The one she loved for four thousand years. Yet… yet… they were so far away. He didn't remember. Her heart is pounding loudly… no… no…

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing and she absentmindedly gave her hand.

The blonde took it and he carried her to the dance floor. He took the lead as the double black was petrified. Graceful… as always and the music ended.

"Tell me what your name is?" he asked as he released his hand. The double black wanted to answer. She wanted to tell him… _I am Daikenja… I am your Daikenja. _

But she knew it would be too weird so she stepped back. She doesn't want to spook him. But still, she can't bear to see those eyes… without the playful and warmth that only show itself when her king was staring at her.

She ran away and found solace at the balcony. She sighed. She wanted to cry but she knew it would only ruin her face. A woman's battle armor is her make-up, if she wears it she will not cry for it would only destroy her face and that would be really embarrassing.

"There you are… I only ask for you name and you ran away?" that voice again.

She turned and saw him. His left hand was on his waist. She frowned despite his reincarnation; he is still the hopeless brat she had known. She sighed again trying to comfort her thudding heart.

"Instead of throwing question on a person, don't you think it's more appropriate if you would introduce yourself first?" she asked.

"Ah… I am Stephan Skye Clarkson. The sole heir of the Clarkson Group of Companies" he said haughtily making a curtsy.

_He is still full of himself… _she thought. She coughed and said.

"I am Azalea Catherine Lopez" she said.

"It's nice to meet you… again" he smirked.

She raised her head looking surprised. Did he say… again? His smirk widened.

"It's been a long time… my sage" he smiled. She bit her lips and said "YOU DAMN FOOL!!" She punched him straight on the face surprising the blonde. No one punched him like this.

"What are you…?" but he was cut when he felt his sage's slender arms wrapped around his neck. She is here on his arms… once again. So much pain and hardship had she felt throughout the years but it all vanish in this moment.

"I…"

"Don't say it…" she knew he would just apologize but that's not the words she wished to hear.

The blonde smiled and said "I had caused you so much pain, I had abandoned you for four thousand years… Four Thousand Years of loneliness and pain… I want to make up for it…"

The double black smiled and sighed.

"I am not worrying…" she said.

"Me too…"

The two of them looked at each other and the blonde put his hand on the double black's cheeks.

"I have an eternity to make up for it"

Is there such thing in this world as eternity? For those people who asked this question, this two couple would say… there is!!

Even if they lose their memories… even if they will not remember each other, the feelings will never disappear. Even if the two of them will be apart from each other… surely, one will come to seek the other.

There is an eternity… there surely is. An eternal love that conquered time… a love with no ending, it was the love between the sage and his king. They would never have an ending just beginnings and beginnings.

The two ancient souls in a pre-teenager's bodies walked together, their hands tight on each other as they face their new lives. It was strange for them both but now they have each other. There is nothing to fear. They now walked on the same path. They are now with each other.

"A love for eternity, huh?" the sage smiled…


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Title: ****Sweet Dreams**

**Pairings: **Shinou x Daikenja, Shinou x Murata

**Summary: **"You are my dreams… since then even now"

**Originally posted at livejournal at shinouisgo submitted as a challenge**

_The general opened his periwinkle eyes. It was already dark and as far as he can see the whole camp is asleep now. It was a tiring day after all but it was worth it. They had defeated an army of Soushu's but again he had used Morgif. And using Morgif means more chance of victory but higher exhaustion rate. But of course, he risked the chance of it. Magnanimous he seemed but sometimes he wondered if he really is a benevolent warrior or just a fool. _

_He sat on his bed and he felt his stomach lurched. He had fallen asleep before dinner after all. He grabbed some of his clothes on the trunk. His eyes were used to dark thanks to his trainings. He wouldn't bother to get dressed if he is not going to the food supplies where mostly held women. And the wind is chilly._

_He walked on the dark pathway when he noticed a small light. Someone else is awake. He saw that it came from the tactician's tent, where the double black spends most of his hours. Smiling, he headed to the tent where food stored. He found that some women are there with a lamp making preservatives. They greeted them politely. He asked for food and they gave him some bread and meat. After thanking them, he ate it while walking. He went straight to the tactician's tent. _

_He peeked on the small space and saw the Sage. He is reading some papers and occasionally crossing something. Exhaustion was etched on his face as he fought somnolence. He bit the side of the meat and chewed it. It was beautiful. His black hair is so shiny and as he watched him close his eyes and opened it again, rubbing it like a child, he smiled. _

_Finally, the sage fell asleep. He put his hand on the desk and closed his ebony eyes. Shinou watched as he drifted to his dream. He smiled and finally entered the tent. He kneeled on the ground and brushed the stray lock of hair from his face. Not wanting to wake up the double black, he just grabbed the blanket and put it on his shoulders._

"_Sweet Dreams…" he said before stealing a kiss on the Great Sage's lips._

Shinou smiled as he shifted on Murata Ken's shoulder. **Stubborn as ever…** he thought as Murata fought drowsiness. He was reading a book and he is on his shoulders… invisible.

He went inside the room to find his sage reading a book entitled, Mother's night by Kurt Vonnegut. He again looks tired but there are only five pages left to read. Knowing the sage, he will not put down a book once he started reading it. He made himself invisible and hid his presence. He popped on the sage's shoulder who was too tired to notice him.

Only one page but the sage's eyes dropped and at the déjà vu, Shinou smiled. They are on his Temple and he would have no problem to be big again.

He smirked as he looked at his sage. You have the same expression when sleeping… even if you change physically, there are still thing about you that will never change. He touched Murata's shoulder and pulled him closer to his almost-physical body. He caressed his small shoulders and smelled Murata's gentle scent. The sage moaned in his sleep as Shinou removed Murata's outer black garb. He softly massaged Murata's almost frail shoulders. He can only be intimate in the sage's sleep, in this way, Murata can almost feel him.

Shinou smiled sadly as he put the blanket on the double black's relaxed shoulder. He arranged his limbs and let Murata fall asleep on the table. He can't carry him. Even if he wanted to, he will surely drop him. He had lost his body and now no more than a ghost. But still… he can make him a little more comfortable.

He kneeled and brushed his lips on Murata's lips.

"Sweet Dreams, my lovely sage" he whispered on the boy's ear before leaving the room.

"You are my dreams…Shinou since then even now" Murata said smiling. He was awake.


End file.
